


Just Another Evening, Except

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce





	Just Another Evening, Except

One evening while Jamie is finishing his rounds with the mail he meets a woman with long blond hair. He was about to put a letter in someone’s mailbox, but the woman came up to him.

“Hey good looking. Why don’t you and me go somewhere?”

“Ah. Well, I’ve got to finish delivering mail, and I don’t even know you!”

“My name is Agatha.”

“My name’s Jamie. It’s nice to meet you, but like I’ve said, I have to finish work. I’m sorry.” He walks down the street away from her. She seems like a sweet girl, but he’s just not into her like that. He may ‘know’ he’s good at acting, but he also knows there usually isn’t an easy way to reject someone, especially when it comes to attraction. Poor thing, he wishes her only the best.

The sun is setting and he is now walking home. The wind starts to blow a little causing the leaves to bristle and the limbs of trees to sway. The streetlamps flicker on as the last bit of sunshine has finally disappeared. Things are starting to scare him a little and he feels a very eerie presence, like someone is following him. He turns around to try and see if anyone was going to harm him. His heart starts beating like it’s going to jump out of his chest. He turns back around and walks to an intersection with high walls behind him. A car pulls up next to him and right before he’s about to cross he feels something sharp sting him in the shoulder and within a few seconds he passes out.

Jamie wakes with pain all over his body and has a very painful erection. When he tries to move his arms he sees that his wrists has been tied to bedposts. He is completely unable to move his arms or legs except struggle and make it feel bad on his wrists. Whoever tied him up made sure he would not be able to escape. He hears a door open and who does his eyes behold? It was none other than the woman he met this evening, except she had no clothes on. His eyes widen and he makes an uncomfortable gasp sound.

“Y-you!”

She doesn’t say anything while approaching him. “W-wait! S-stop! Get away!”

She doesn’t listen to him and climbs onto the bed. “NO!”

He tries struggling with all his might, but nothing gives. The best posts are too strong, the rope is too strong, and his wrists are tied too well. His whole body is in pain and it hurts a lot to try fight against the ropes. “PLEASE. I’M BEGGING YOU. DON’T DO THIS!”

She unzips his pants and mounts him. “Let me go... Please...”

The tears roll down his face and she slaps him across the face. “Shut up.”

He turns his head side to side trying to avoid seeing what’s happening to him. She grabs his face. “Hey! Look at me! Look at me damn it!”

Jamie keeps trying to get away and she slaps him across the face again. “Stop struggling you fucker!”

After she has finished she gets up and takes a pillow and attempts to smother him. He struggles a lot again while gasping for the air he’s being denied access to. Eventually Jamie’s body stops moving and a darkness falls over the room, but Agatha doesn’t care.

A few months later Steven is reading the local news online when his eyes go wide with dismay. This couldn’t have anything to do with Jamie’s disappearance, right?

 

_Young Man Discovered Dead in a Ditch_

 

He scrolls down when he sees the name he starts to tear up.

 

_Local law enforcement have confirmed the identity of the body as a one, **Jamie Smithland**._

 

He scrolls down more.

 

_The autopsy report indicated that he died by suffocation and seemed to be in some sort of altercation due to the large bruises on his wrists and ankles._

 

He skips a little.

 

_Blood tests also showed that he was injected with a potent toxin from the Brazilian wandering spider. ..._

_Investigators have hit a brick wall in their case and don’t seem to have any leads as to who committed this crime. If you have any tips on the case you’d like to share please call in on the number provided at the bottom of this article._

 

Steven hands start shaking uncontrollably and his tablet becomes wet with tears.


End file.
